Fading Enmity- A MelloxNear story
by Wanglang
Summary: This is my first ever Fanfiction story! Please enjoy reading, but do not expect a masterpiece. It all begins here, on a cold winter night, where in a lone orphanage, two boys fates will entwine... Cover image belongs to Haleybopcomet, view the original at deviantart.
1. Chapter 1 'Want'

Chapter 1 'Want'

16th November 2003

The snow began to gather gently on the window ledges of The Wammy's House Orphanage. It was a rare sight to see snow in England, even in the winter, it barely appeared. Many orphans had been playing outside that morning, having snowball fights and building snowmen, it was a true sign of winter. It was now evening and the children were all either playing in the common room, or in their rooms, sleeping. But there was one boy however, who was not doing either of those things.

"I can't let Near beat me again!" Mello angrily muttered as he ambled down towards the library. He had grown bored of debating with Matt over whether Chocolate was technically a type of salad. He decided he would be able to get in some extra revision for any upcoming tests.

Mello entered the library, it appeared to be empty. Mello sighed in relief, "At least it'll be quiet in here." He walked over to the aisles, licking the chewed edge of his chocolate bar. It was then he heard a rustle on the other side of the aisle, he peeped between the gap in the shelves. It was there seated on the floor, he saw the one person that made him livid with hate every day, Near.

Near was playing with his white toy puzzle as usual, placing the pieces in perfect order, without ever making a single mistake. "Damnit!" Mello thought, he should have known Near would be in here, it was unlikely that he would have been with the other orphans, Near was completely incompatible with other people.

Despite this anger Mello held towards Near, he couldn't help but feel curious for some reason, he felt something was different from his usual daily encounters with Near. Perhaps it was the warm lighting, or that they were alone, but Mello definitely felt that something was odd, like he was being compelled to talk to him.

"Hey, Near." Mello suddenly found himself walking towards his rival.

"Oh, Good evening Mello." Near replied.

"What are you doing here, Near?" Mello asked. Though Mello was really thinking why he had even said hello.

"I could ask Mello the same question." Near's reply ticked Mello off.

"You didn't answer my question, Near."

"And Mello hasn't answered mine."

Mello bit a chunk off of his chocolate bar. It felt like he was fighting a battle with Near even now. He couldn't back down.

"I asked you first, Near."

"I came down to the library to relax in peace and quiet. Did Mello come here to relax in peace and quiet too?"

"I, er… yeah." While it was quiet, he certainly didn't feel peaceful with Near being in the same room as him.

"I see. Well, I shall not disturb Mello's peace and quiet." Near spoke in a soft voice, in what might be vaguely noticeable as happiness.

Mello looked at Near with a flustered expression. He didn't know why, but he felt oddly charmed by Near's words.

"Well… yeah! I won't disturb you either!" Mello felt the sooner he got away from Near, the sooner he might be able to calm down. _'Damnit, my heart's racing…but why? Damnit! It's all your fault, Near!'_

"Wait, Mello." Near suddenly grabbed onto Mello's leg, holding him to the spot.

"Wh-What?!" Mello began to feel increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Could Mello…stay for a moment?" Near's typically cold face had a noticeable red glow, and his eyes weren't as still as they usually were.

Mello could only respond with a look of surprise. He blinked in disbelief. He had never seen Near show any kind of emotion in his life. He suddenly felt as if he was looking at a completely different person.

"Mello… could you tell me… how does it feel to want something?"

Mello kept on getting more and more dismayed. Near was asking him to learn about something?

"Um, well… It's kinda hard to explain…"

"Please Mello, sit down and tell me."

Mello sat slowly, he had never been this close to Near, ever.

"Well how do I begin…" Mello looked at his chocolate bar, thinking of how he feels when he is deprived of the sweet treat. "Well it often starts with the feeling that you're missing something, like you're not whole without it…"

"Uh-huh…" Near listened in, fascinated, curled up like a child.

"You then find yourself searching for it, no matter what the consequences…" Mello felt his face warm up.

"…And even if you try to avoid it, you always end up looking for it anyway…"

Mello then realised that everything he had been describing, was exactly how he found himself finding Near. He was nothing without Near, and he always searched Near out, no matter what, just so that he could try and beat him. And even when he tried to avoid Near, he always found himself looking for him again. Mello slowly inched away from Near, afraid of what he had just realised. 'Shit…there's no way I could love Near…that's crazy! Yet… it all makes so much sense…'

"Um, er…Near…"

"Mello?"

"W-why did you want to know about the feeling of wanting something?"

Near does not reply, he simply looks away hastily and blushes.

"Near?"

Near begins to slowly inch away from Mello, just as Mello had been doing moments ago.

"Near!" Mello found himself compelled to find out the answer from Near.

"B-because…"

"Because what?" Mello began to rise his voice.

"Because… I think I… I think I want you, Mello!" Near shouted out, he then covered his face in embarrassment.

"Wha-what?" Mello stared at Near red face in disbelief. Could Near being feeling the same way as he was?

"I find myself feeling empty when you are not around… and I always go to place I feel you will be at… and even when I try to stay away from you… you are always there…"

"N-Near…"

"Do you despise me for this?"

"N-no, Near, I… I think…" Mello pulled Near towards him, closing in.

"Me-Mello?" Near stared up at Mello, his eyes revealing his true feelings. "You… feel the same way?"

Before either of them could respond, their lips met.

Neither of them were quite sure how long they kissed for, but all Mello cared about was the warmth. Near's warmth. Which was stark in contrast to his icy appearance. He wished this moment could go on forever.

They eventually broke off their kiss, both of the boys were blushing intensely, their breathing heavy, their heart's pounding.

"Near, I think I love you." Mello admitted, not only to Near, but to himself.

Near simply smiled with a flushed face, it was enough of an answer for Mello.

Mello pulled Near closer towards him and hugged him tightly.

_'I feel… happy. I can't remember the last time I was truly happy.'_ Mello thought. _'Perhaps this is what I've been denying myself all this time.'_

Mello then felt the warmth of Near's lips plant themselves on his cheek, he blushed deeply.

"Mello, do you want more of me?" Near asked, dreamily.

"Near…" Mello suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. "We-we're not old enough to do that!"

"Does it seriously matter?" Near seemed unconcerned with the consequences.

Before Mello could respond, the library door could be heard opening.

"Shit!" Mello backed away from Near. Being caught in a position like this would be beyond humiliating.

A figure turned past the bookshelves towards Mello and Near.

"Ah, there you two are!" It was Roger, the Wammy's House's manager. "It is getting late, you two need to pack up and head to your rooms!"

"Yes Roger." Both of the boys replied.

"It might be getting to close to Christmas, but that doesn't mean you can stay up later!" Roger appeared to not even suspect what had just transpired between the two.

As Roger walked away, both Mello and Near let out huge sighs of relief, there was no telling how Roger would have reacted if he had seen what they had done.

They both walked to their rooms together, an awkward silence fell between them.

As they reached their rooms, Near broke the silence hanging between them "…I'll see you in the morning, Mello."

"Yeah, um..." Mello mumbled hesitantly, he had never felt like this before.

"What's wrong Mello?"

"I was just wondering…could I come into your room?" Mello felt as though he was asking the most stupid question in the world.

Near blushed at first, he then replied "Of course, Mello."

Near's room was very neat, contrary to how many toys he was often seen playing with, and how little he cleaned up after himself.

Near sat himself upon his bed, letting his socks, several sizes to big, fall off his petite feet. "Mello…" Near began.

Mello sat beside Near, snuggling him close.

"Mello?!" Near looked up at Mello, surprised.

Mello kissed Near on the forehead. "Near, I want to be together, with you tonight."

"You mean … sleeping together?"

"Yes."

"Mello…" Near responded with tears of happiness, he clung onto Mello, smiling at the feeling of being with the one he loved.

Mello stroked Near's head lightly, he felt the silky softness of Near hair, it was understandable why Near played with it so much.

Before long, both of them had fallen asleep, huddled closely together under a warm duvet cover.


	2. Chapter 2 'Glad'

Chapter 2: 'Glad'

20th November 2003

Night had begun to fall over the Wammy's House after another long day of studying, playing in the snow and lectures. From the dark corridors, Mello checked if the coast from his room was clear, he then crept out and quietly opened the door three rooms down.

"Near, I'm here." Mello said as he approached Near.

"You took your time Mello." Near turned to face him, his eyes' expectant.

"Sorry." Mello replied simply before pushing Near onto the bed, he licked his lips ravenously, before planting a kiss deep into Near's lips.

"Mmm…" Near moaned gently, he placed his hands round Mello's back and pulled him in closer.

This was one of the pair's daily 'Make Out' sessions, having found desire in one another, Mello and Near had scheduled times when they could meet each other privately.

"Mm..Near…" Mello began to move his hand down towards Near's pants, searching for a response.

Near began to squirm about in delight to this manoeuvre. "AH!…Mel…Mello…"

"What, hotness?" Mello spoke in a intimate tone, the hatred he once held towards Near long gone.

"Do you want to…do it…right now?"

"You still asking? Look they'll know for sure if we do."

"But Mello…don't you really want me?" Near said teasingly, a coy smile on his lips.

Mello responded by moving his hand down to Near's pants again. _'Damn… he's already aroused…'_ Thoughts went rushing though Mello's head.

"Mello!" Near squealed, his face red with elation. His breathing became heavy.

"Near…don't stop me from want I'm about to do…" Mello smiled naughtily, his whole body shaking, his own breathing warm and intense.

"Mello …" Near mumbled weakly.

Before anything could be done however, the door suddenly opened. "What the hell is all the noise about Near?!" It was Matt, his room was right next to Nears', so sound travelled between the rooms frequently. "Don't ya know that…eh?"

Matt was left speechless at the sight before him. There, lying on the bed, was Near, whose face was a bright shade of pink, and atop him, was Mello, who had his hand over Near's groin.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them, only broken when Matt closed the door behind him.

"I…er…" Mello had gone red in embarrassment, his best friend had caught him about to do it with his supposed rival, Near.

Near was also lost for words, being transfixed in a combination of arousement and shame.

Matt suddenly burst out laughing, Mello and Near both stared at Matt with puzzled looks.

Matt slowly stopped laughing and began to answer their confused faces. "Hehhehheh, I had an idea something like this was happening between you two, but that it's actually true is… Pwhahahahahaha!" Matt burst out laughing again.

"W-what?!" Mello blurted out, still bewildered.

Near responded calmly however. "See, I told you Mello, it was obvious from the start."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you couldn't tell, everyone's noticed, since that night, we've been closer together, been more friendly, they know something's happened."

It was true. Ever since that 'incident' the past four days Mello and Near had been far more friendly towards each other, talking together, sharing books, even working together in class. It didn't take a genius to realize what was up between them.

Mello got up off of Near and directed himself towards Matt, "Matt…" His voice was firm, but was obviously nervous.

"Don't you worry boss, I won't say a word of this to anyone!" Matt gave Mello a two fingered salute.

"…Thanks, Matt."

"Still, that was damn close Mello, you should restrain yourself a bit!" Matt teased. "I mean, if it'd been Linda or someone else…"

Matt didn't finish his sentence, as he saw that both Mello and Near were giving him evil looks.

"O-OK I'm just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone." Matt frightfully hurried out of the room.

"Perhaps we were a bit too 'persuasive'." Near said as he got up from the bed.

"Nah, he would've never left us alone if we didn't do that."

"Well, at least we're alone again." Near placed a kiss on Mello's cheek.

"I'm kinda glad Matt stopped us, Near."

"I agree Mello, if he hadn't…"

"We'd be, quite literally, in a mess."

"Mello, I think we should tell them about us."

"What?!"

"The only time me and Mello can be close together is here. I want to be close with Mello all the time." Near spoke in extremely cute voice.

Mello could only blush at Near, his tongue tied up by Near's adorable looks.

"Please Mello, I can't go on like this, _we_ can't go on like this."

"F-fine." Mello grabbed Near and kissed his lips.

"Thank you, Mello." Near hugged Mello tightly.

Outside, it had begun to snow heavily, covering the ground with new sheets of white. Glistening in the cold moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3 'Support'

Chapter 3 'Support'

1st December 2003

'Dong, dong, dong…' The clock tower of the Wammy's House resonated throughout the old orphanage in a long echo.

"Finally." Mello sighed as he stretched his arms out in the air. The Orphanage's corridors began to fill with noisy children, rushing out of classrooms. Lunchtimes were always hectic at the Wammy's House. Mello stood up and gathered his books, while doing so, he noticed Near in the corner of his eye.

"Near? You waiting for me?"

Near nodded without a word.

Mello walked over to Near and put his arm around his shoulder. "Let's go, Sweetheart."

Near nodded again, this time with a gentle smile on his face.

As they began to walk down the corridor, Near grabbed hold of Mello's hand and squeezed it tightly.

As they walked into the cafeteria, they immediately got second glances from the other children, Mello and Near were standing next to each other? Holding hands no less?

Near and Mello sat down at one of the tables, immediately Matt came over and whispered to them "I thought you two were only together secretly?"

"We were, but not anymore." Mello smirked.

Matt shrugged and sat down by Mello's side.

"Well, whatever you choose to do boss, I'll support you!" Matt beamed a big grin.

"You don't have to keep calling me boss, Matt. We're best friends."

"More reason for me to do so, boss."

Mello simply sighed and pulled Near closer. "You okay, Near?"

"Y-yeah, since you're with me."

"Good." Mello smiled down at is white haired beloved. There wasn't a single person in the world he'd rather love right now.

Linda, alongside a small group of other girl, were the first to question them "Um… Mello, can I ask why you're so close to Near? And why you're holding Near's hand?"

"Because I love him, stupid." Mello replied plainly, as if the answer was obvious.

"HUH?!" Linda and the other girls shrieked in unison.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Said Ira, one of the more notable boys in the orphanage. "Near, is this true?"

"Yes, and I love him too."

"WHA?!" There was an even longer squeal from the girls, and, in fact the boys as well. All the orphans were completely stunned.

"I don't think they understand what love is Mello." Near said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, seems like it, Near." Mello replied back casually.

Ira finally broke the silence from the crowd "S-so, when you mean you love him, you mean, hugging, kissing love?"

"Yes." Mello and Near both answered back forcefully.

"Um…er…" Linda began slowly "But, isn't that…"

"Gay? Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Mello growled at Linda.

"So what they're both guys, they love each other, deal with it!" Matt added.

Linda back away "I, I never said there was a problem…" She whimpered.

The clutter of children had slowly begun to shrink. Mello and Matt's intimidating words were enough to silence any further questions.

Before long the only people left in the canteen was Mello, Near, Matt and Ira.

"Um, can I ask how long this has been going on for between you two?" Ira said hesitantly.

"16 days." Near replied, it was almost freaky that he had kept count.

"Around two weeks, huh…" Ira said absently "Now I think about it, I see absolutely no reason why I was so freaked out about seeing two boys in love with each other."

"That's what I thought as well!" Concurred Matt.

"Let's go guys." Mello said, standing up "Near, you want to try play football with me and the others?"

"Um… well, sorry Mello, I'll settle for just watching." Near replied shyly, he didn't want to disappoint Mello, but he was very frail when it can to physical activities.

"Aw come on Near! I'm sure you'll be great!" Matt cheered.

"…Okay then, I'll try."

"Then come on."Mello pulled Near close and kissed him.

"Whoa, steady there!" Ira jumped.

"You should have seen them a week or so ago." Matt said, grinning at the memory.

* * *

Meanwhile at the main office though. Roger was just hearing of the recent 'discovery'.

"I beg your pardon?" Roger shook his head in disbelief. "Mello and Near are, in a relationship together?"

"Yes Mr. Roger, they admitted it in front of everyone at lunch."

"Hmm…" Roger lent his head against his hands, thinking.

"Is it a problem?"

"…No, this might actually be very good news." Roger lifted his head. "I will need to contact Watari right away."

* * *

Sitting in the middle of a room, deep in meditation, was a young man, with scruffy hair and large bags under his eyes.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from the lone computer next the man. "L, I have some news."

"On the Kira Case, Watari?" L replied, his voice dull.

"No, it concerns your successor's, Mello and Near."

"Oh? Has something happened?"

"Of sorts, yes."

"Then tell me, what is it?"

"L, it seems that Mello and Near… have appeared to have entered a relationship with each other…"

"What?" L was caught off-guard by this unexpected news.

"Surprising isn't it? I had to ask Roger to repeat himself to make sure I wasn't mistaken."

"By relationship, I presume you mean, love?"

"Yes."

"I see…" L began to suck his thumb.

"What is it L?"

L grinned "Watari, please make preparations to head for Winchester, England."

"But L, what about the Kira Case?"

"This is concerning the Kira Case, Watari."

"…All right L. I shall make preparations right away."


	4. Chapter 4 'Together'

Chapter 4: 'Together'

13th December 2003

Mello woke up to the sound of someone humming by the side of his bed "Fzzwwa?" He mumbled has he adjusted his eyes to the sunlight.

"Good Morning Mello." Near said as he twirled his hair, smiling at the drowsy Mello.

"M-mornin', Near." Mello checked the time. Half past seven. "What's up?"

"Today's a special day, so I thought I'd wake Mello up."

"Special? Why today?" Mello asked as he sat up and scratched his head.

Near let out an amused laugh. "Have you really forgotten?"

Mello glanced over at the calendar on his wall. "The 13th of December… nope." Mello shook his head "Not a clue, Near."

Near started to giggle. Mello continued to look at Near with a bewildered look.

Near let out a sigh. "Mello, how did you forget? It's your birthday!"

Mello blushed brightly. He'd forgotten about his own birthday? Mello could only look down in embarrassment.

Near swept some of Mello's hair out of his face and smiled "Well now that you know, I'll say it now. Happy Birthday Mello."

"Ne-near…" Mello muttered.

"This is for you." Near reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped present, it was flat and rectangular.

Mello took it and unwrapped it.

"T-this is…"

It was a chocolate bar. But it wasn't just any chocolate, it was Belgium finest. Mello's favourite type, though it was extremely expensive and the Wammy's House refused to buy it for Mello's daily consumption.

Mello wrapped his arms around Near in a tight embrace. "Thanks, Near."

Near gave Mello a kiss. "Anything for you, Mello."

The room door suddenly opened with a loud bang.

"Happy birthday, Mello!" cried Matt. "Uh? Oh hi Near! Sorry, did I intrude on a moment between you two?"

"No, not really." They both replied.

"Oh that's good. Anyway Mello, you gonna get up soon? There's someone waiting for you, Near and me!"

"Huh? Who?" Both Near and Mello spoke in unison.

"I don't know, but Roger said it was important and that they need to see us now, and together."

"Who could it be?" Mello puzzled to himself.

"Well, will just have to find out, right Mello." Near stood up from the bed.

"Though you should probably get dressed." Matt said with a wink.

"Alright, alright." Mello put on his black shirt and jeans before following Near and Matt out.

The three of them made their way to Roger's office only to be stopped by Roger just outside.

"Ah Mello, Near, Matt. There you lot are."

"Mr. Roger, who wants to see us?" Near asked in his usual tone.

"Come inside and you will see." Roger said as he gestured towards the office door.

Mello shrugged at Near as he slowly opened the door. In front of them, behind Roger's desk, sitting in a frog-like position, stirring a cup of coffee with a spoon held precariously between his forefinger and thumb, was the idol of all the Wammy's House's children, the greatest detective of the 21st century, L.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it? Near, Mello, Matt." L smiled.

"L!" The three of them ran towards L in disbelief. "Is it… really you?"

"Yes, it is." L took a sip of his coffee, before loading a large amount of sugar cubes in, as if the taste wasn't to his liking.

L had only met the top three of his successors in the flesh once each. It was the most valued and treasured memory that they all carried. In many ways, they looked up to L not only as an idol, but as a father, or maybe as an older brother.

"You three are probably wondering why I'm here, right?" L said as he bit into a slice of cake.

"Y-yes." His successor's replied at once.

"Well, I had received intriguing information from Watari concerning you two, Mello, Near."

"Watari? You mean Mr. Wammy?" Matt asked, curious.

"In response to this news I was given I decided to speak with you in person about it." L continued without answering Matt's query.

"By news you referring to…" Near began.

"Yes." L didn't let Near finish his sentence "It was bought to my attention that you Near, and you Mello, have recently formed a romantic liaison." L made it seem like they were in the 19th century.

"Huh!?" Mello was startled by hearing this as the reason for L's visit. "Well…um… yes."

"You are indeed correct L." Near spoke very calmly, as if he had seen it coming.

"They've be at it for nearly a month." Matt added.

"Neither of you are particularly worried about what people may think about you?" L took another bite out of his cake and licked the fork.

"No L." Mello replied forwardly "I would never let anything get in the way of me being with Near."

Near blushed at this, but he also smiled.

"I see…" L muttered. "So you two are happy to work together then?"

"Of course!" Mello and Near spoke as one.

"Well, in that case… I have an offer to make to all of you."

"An offer?" Mello lent towards L in interest.

"Yes, you three must be aware of the current case I am working on."

"The Kira case?" Near said automatically.

"Correct. I am currently at a stagnation with the case and am in require of some assistance…" L placed down his fork.

Mello stared at L with this sentence. "L… are you saying… you want us to…" Mello gulped in excitement "To help you solve the Kira case?"

"Yes, I would like you, Near and Matt to come with me to Japan, to help solve Kira case. I would have asked you sooner, but you and Near never semmed to get along, and I didn't wish to show favouritism. However, with this, the situation has changed."

L stood up and walked in front of his successors, his head leaning forwards, pulling the rest of his body down in a hunch."I am not forcing you. If you do not wish to, then I will not stop you."

Both Matt and Mello nearly let out a screams of joy. "Of course We'll help you L!"

"I am glad to hear that." L said, with a faint smile on his face. "But you, Near, what do you say? I understand you dislike travelling."

"I have always wanted to assist you L, especially if it is with Mello." Near showed a faint smile and stretched out a hand towards L, as if he was asking to be helped up.

"Thank you Near." L knelt down in front of Near and hugged him.

Mello knelt down next to Near and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "We're going to work with L, our idol…" tears began to form in his eyes.

L, still hugging Near, placed one of his arms around Mello and pulled him closer. "My successors, we will solve this case together..."

"Um, L…" Matt muttered, "I understand why you want the help of Near and Mello, but why me? I'm nowhere nearly as good as them…"

"On the contrary Matt, your skills are more than needed for this case. You can see things and people from a more natural angle than I, as well as Near and Mello, can." L turned and stood to face Matt.

"Really…?" Matt blushed slightly.

"You are the J of Wammy's House Matt, as important to me as any other of the children here!"

"L…" Matt hugged L tightly.

Roger, who had been standing by the window, looked outside when he heard a car drive up to the orphanage, it was a black Limousine.

"L, he's here."

"Ah, good." L walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"Who's here?" Mello asked.

"Watari." L began to nibble on his fingernail "He has prepared us transportation to Japan."

"Right now? That was quick."

"We are against time itself, Kira is murdering people as we speak."

Watari stepped into the office in his usual manner. "L, everything has been prepared."

"Good." L said simply as he stepped towards the door. "I hope you three are ready to go, because we have no time to waste!"

The three of them all nodded "Yes, L!"

Mello, Near, Matt and L all now walked on a single path together, as they would now face off against the most terrible mass murderer in the world, Kira.

* * *

14th December 2003

"L, the agents should have arrived in Japan by now."

"Thank you Director Mason. Have you issued them with fake IDs and data profiles?"

"Yes just as you asked for L."

"Thank you, Kira requires a person's name and face to kill someone, and we cannot be certain that he will kill only criminals."

"L, are you worried that Kira might have find out who they are?"

"Given that they have probably had access to police information, it is possible that they are skilled hacker."

"I see…"

"Thank you, we must stop Kira as soon as possible."

"Of course, L."

*bip*

* * *

I would like to thank the anonymous guest who commented on my story, I am well and truly touched by that, It is lovely to here that people are willing to voice their opinion on my work.

Also, those who are serious about the Death Note story will notice that the last portion of this chapter appears to overlap with a canon event when the FBI is sent into Japan. The reason for this is so this fiction's plot still works.


	5. Chapter 5 'Company'

Chapter 5 'Company'

27th December 2003

"Man, we've really hit a dead end!" Matt groaned as he stretched his arms high.

"Don't say that Matt!" Mello shouted "We just got to wait for the FBI agents to report on the suspects."

L sat silently in front of his laptop on armchair, biting his thumb. _"None of the agents haven't reported to having seen anything suspicious from the suspects, even Raye. I would have expect something new to have been reported by now. Perhaps I've been observing from the wrong angle, or maybe…"_

*bip* *bip* *bip*

L's laptop sounded with a message.

"Watari, what is it?"

"L, the NPA have arrested one of the FBI agents!"

"What? Why?"

"They were caught following one of the NPA officer's daughters and was mistaken for a stalker. They have already searched him and found he was carrying notes indicating he was probing the NPA…"

"Have any of the other agents been found yet?"

"No, but the NPA is already planning on calling the FBI…"

*bip* *bip* *bip*

"…director. He's just called, he wants to speak to you."

"…Put him through."

"L, as I'm sure you know, one of our agents was apprehended by the NPA for stalking one of their family members."

"Director Mason, have you been contacted by the NPA yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling I will be soon."

"Then it can't be helped."

"L, I intend to tell them it was at your request. The NPA will not be happy I had my agents sent to investigate them on your orders."

"I understand. I will take full responsibility, Director Mason."

"L… I'm afraid we will have to pull our agents out of Japan."

"I was expecting that, the NPA will not want your men to remain in Japan any longer."

"Mr. Director, you have a call from Detective Superintendant Yagami of the NPA."

"That'll be them, I going to tell them I sent in the 12 agents under your orders, L."

"…Very well."

"Goodbye, L."

*bbbiiippp*

"Damn!" L cursed.

"L, what do we do now? There'll be huge unrest amongst the NPA now!" Matt said.

L was silent, he wasn't sure of what to do next, without the FBI or NPA to assist them, he had few to rely on.

"L, why not ask for help from any other Wammy's House Orphans?" Mello suggested.

"What?" L turned towards Mello.

"You called for help from several of them before to help you solve the Bio-terror case and the detective war between you, Eraldo Coil and Deneuve. Why not now?"

"I can't possibly call on them Mello. You know what happened to them during that case…" L lowered his head.

"Then what about Naomi Misora?" Near, who had been silent for the duration of this, finally spoke.

"Misora-san?"

"She's currently in Japan with her fiancée, Raye Penber. I sure she would be more than willing to work with you L."

"She might, but her fiancée would probably not want her to be placed in danger. In fact, I don't want to place her in danger like before… She chose to become Raye Penber's fiancée, instead of continuing as a FBI agent, no one should force her to give that up.

"But it would only be until the Kira case is solved, L."

"Near…"

"I think she would rather risk here life to catch Kira, than live in a world with Kira."

L gave a chagrined smile "…Your absolutely right, Near." L began typing away at his computer "I will invite Misora-san to meet at this hotel room."

* * *

"So the investigation has been called off?" Naomi asked her fiancée Raye, has he sat down in their hotel room.

"Yeah, one of the agents got arrested because they were mistaken for stalking a guy's daughter."

"Does that mean we have to return to America?"

"For the others, yes. But since we're also here to visit your parents, I've been permitted to stay, but I've got no right to use my gun or badge."

"I figured as much."

Suddenly, Naomi's laptop turned on and the screen went white.

"Huh, since when did I…"

"What's going on, Naomi?"

Naomi suddenly let out a sigh of irritation "I'd better not be him."

"Him? Who are you…"

A large, calligraphic L appeared in the middle of the screen.

"Forgive me for calling you like this, Misora-san."

"L…" Naomi spoke with a disappointed tone.

"Oh, I notice you have a microphone installed on this laptop, last time we communicated like this, you had to type your responses."

"Why are you calling me?" Naomi ignored L's comment and didn't hide her annoyance.

"Ah, Mr. Raye Penber, a pleasure to speak with you, As Misora-san has said, I am L." L ignored Naomi's own words and spoke to Raye instead.

"Hello, L…" Raye said, dumbfounded.

"Penber-san, have you informed your fiancée of the incident concerning the FBI agents?"

"Yes, he has L." Naomi answered for Raye.

"I see, then I will say it simply. I wish for you to assist me in the Kira case."

"What?!" Both Naomi and Raye shouted.

"I expected that would be your reactions."

"L, I'm not placing my fiancée's life in danger!"

"Yet you place your own life on the line, the life that Misora-san cares about more than anyone else's. What if you had been killed by Kira? What would have Misora-san have done then?"

"What? Naomi…" Raye turned to face her.

Naomi looked away and didn't respond, she knew what see would have done and that Raye would not have approved of it.

"Penber-san, if you wish, you can assist in the investigation too.'

"…Fine, L." Naomi turned to face the laptop "We'll help you. On one condition."

"Which is…?"

"You let me and Raye visit my family over the new year, as we were planning, before we assist you on the case."

_'Nothing about me never calling you again…'_ L smiled. "I have no problem with that. Penber-san, will you assist us as well?"

"I don't think I have an option…" Raye groaned.

"Then please meet me on the 3rd of January. I will stream you a map detailing the location"

"Okay L… oh, wait!" Naomi suddenly shouted.

"What, Misora-san?"

"I won't have to destroy this computer, like last time, do I?"

"No, it is fine to leave it intact."

"Good."

"I will be waiting for you two." L said before cutting the call and displaying the map.

"Odd… the place L wants us to meet is a high rise building that's still under construction... probably means that it's his headquarters in disguise."

"Seems like things will get quite busy, huh Naomi?"

"Yeah… anyway Raye, we should probably examine the facts that we know about the Kira case right now. I won't want to disappoint L with a lack of knowledge on the case."

* * *

"Naomi Misora and her fiancée Raye Penber will be investigating alongside us from now on, boys." L looked towards Near "Excellent thinking, Near."

Mello bent down and kissed Near on the cheek. "Always thinking ahead, that's my Near."

Near blushed "I-I was only assessing our possible allies."

"Don't be modest Near. Look, I'll admit it, you're the smarter of us two." Mello started cuddling Near.

"Careful Mello…opp!" Losing his balance, Near fell over, pulling Mello down with him.

*Wump!* "Ouch…"

"Hey, you two lovebirds, we've still got a case to solve." Matt sighed as he adjusted his goggles.

L suddenly started laughing. Matt, Near and Mello all turn and look at him surprised. "L...?"

"Never before have I had such assistants who were so lively." L took a bit out of an ohagi. "Now stop cuddling and pick up those files, you two. Goodness… I never thought love would be so messy…" L winked and gave them all a smile.

The four of them all laughed together, despite working on such a serious case, they all found enjoyment in the task.


End file.
